<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Jack Kline][Supernatural]Where’s God by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731993">[Jack Kline][Supernatural]Where’s God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural  同人文 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack，长大了。<br/>他，明白自己想要什么了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kline &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural  同人文 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108913</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Jack Kline][Supernatural]Where’s God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Jack Kline][Supernatural]Where’s God<br/>
注：原作：《Supernatural》<br/>
当然，这个Jack Kline，是小Jack，我们的New God，不是他那个同名同姓的外公。</p><p>Where’s God<br/>
当初，尚还青涩年幼且灵魂燃烧几乎殆尽的Jack，为了帮助Winchester兄弟抓捕作恶多端的Gorgon，被Rowena用魔法施法变成了一条惨兮兮的小狗狗，去兽医院那偷取抗蛇毒血清来配制解药。<br/>
只是，在Jack成功偷取到之前，尽职尽责的兽医姐姐已经为可爱的乖乖小狗狗检测了体温。<br/>
当然，测的是肛温。</p><p>当时Jack年纪小不懂事，不明白那怪异的感觉代表着什么，只觉得十分屈辱，丝毫不愿再提及此事。<br/>
直到——他成为了God。<br/>
现在，他了解那代表着什么了。<br/>
那股深入的、肿胀的、撕裂的、刺激的、酥麻的、舒爽的。。。快感，过去时明明感到尽是屈辱，而现在却莫名地越发怀念。<br/>
Jack，长大了。<br/>
他，明白自己想要的是什么了。</p><p>所以，现在知道Jack——我们的New God——在重建天堂之后，跑去哪里了吧。<br/>
也许，大概，可能，兴许，就在。。。那儿~~~<br/>
啧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>